swordartonlinefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Episode 01 - Welt der Schwerter
ist die erste Episode der Sword Art Online Anime Adaptation und auch die erste Episode des Aincrad Handlungsstrangs. Veröffentlicht am 07 Juli 2012. Zusammenfassung Sword Art Online wurde offiziell als erstes VRMMORPG veröffentlicht. Kirito, ein Beta-Tester des Spieles, kehrt zu der Welt von Aincrad zurück um einen Anfänger namens Klein zu treffen, damit er ihm die Grundlagen des Spieles beibringen kann. Später, als sie versuchen sich auszuloggen, finden sie heraus, dass sie in dem Spiel gefangen sind. Nachdem sie in die Anfangssadt zurück teleportiert wurden, erscheint Kayaba Akihiko, der Erfinder des Spieles, und teilt allen Spielern mit, dass er absichtlich den Log-out Button entfernt hat, mit dem Plan, dass sie alle 100 Ebenen bewältigen müssen. Als Akihiko verschwindet, offenbart er die wahre Identität jedes Spielers durch einen Spiegel, den er in ihrem Inventar plaziert hat. Kirito verlässt die Anfangsstadt mit einem einzigen Gedanken; Überleben, denn er weiß, dass der Rest der Beta-Tester die guten Jagdplätze schnell belagern werden. Doch bevor er ihn verlässt, fragt Kirito Klein ihm zu folgen, was Klein jedoch ablehnt. Er begründet seine Absage damit, dass er auf seine Freunde in der Anfangsstadt warten muss. Am Ende des ersten Monats sind 2.000 von 10.000 Spielern tot, während die erste Ebene noch nicht einmal bewältigt wurde. Handlung Im Jahr 2022 vollbrachte es die Menschheit, ein Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game (VRMMORPG) zu entwickeln. Am Sonntag, den 6. November wurden bereits 10.000 Kopien mit dem ersten Schwung des höchst erwarteten und berühmten online Fantasy-Spiel des Jahres, Sword Art Online, verkauft. Vor jedem Game Store warteten schon vier Tage vor dem eigentlichen Verkaufstart die Hardcore Gamer in großen Schlangen. Die Episode beginnt damit, dass sich der Protagonist, ein 14 Jahre alter Junge, um 13:00 Uhr in das Spiel einloggt. Um die virtuelle Welt von «Aincrad» treten, nutzte er die allseits bekannte Helm-Konsole – das NerveGear und (nachdem der Helm das Kalibrieren seines virtuellen Körpers beendet hatte) seinen Spiel-Avatar der Beta-Version – «Kirito». Sobald er im Spiel eingeloggt war, fand er sich in der «Stadt der Anfänge», der Hauptstadt der 1ten Ebene wieder. Kirito bewegte sich über den zentralen Markt und in die Richtung der Stadttore, bis ihn ein neuer Spieler, Klein, darum bat, ihn mit der Technik im Spiel zu helfen. Da Klein gesehen hatte, wie vertraut Kirito zu den Wegen der Stadt war, konnte er sich denken, dass dieser ein Beta-Tester war. Während Klein gegen ein Level 1 Monster, ein «Frenzy Boar», kämpfte, hatte er Schwierigkeiten damit es zu töten. Kirito erklärte Klein die nötige Haltung um einen «Sword Skill», ein essenzielles Feature in SAO, anzuwenden. Ein weiteres Feature, von dem Klein erfuhr, war, dass die Spieler keinen Schmerz fühlen können, sondern stattdessen nur ein unangenehmes Gefühl. Außerdem werden den Spielern, wenn sie getroffen werden, Lebenspunkte bzw. HP aus der HP-Bar abgezogen. Obwohl das Essen der virtuellen Nahrung das unangenehme Hungergefühl im Spiel befriedigen würde, galt das nicht für den Hunger in der realen Welt. Deshalb entschied sich Klein gegen 17:30 Uhr aus zu loggen, da er sich eine Pizza vom Lieferservice bestellt hatte. Kirito und Klein verabschiedeten sich und Klein öffnete das Menü, um die «LOG OUT»-Option zu nutzen, fand den zugehörigen Button jedoch nicht. Kirito schlug vor, einem Game Master Bescheid zu geben, damit dieser ihre Verbindung zu dem Spiel trennen könnte, um sie aus zu loggen. Aber Klein konnte nicht mit den Game Mastern in Kontakt treten. Nachdem einige von Kleins Versuchen, sich aus zu loggen, scheiterten, entschieden sich die beiden Spieler zu warten bis die GM wieder erreichbar wären, da sie dachten, es sei ein Glitch des Systems. In genau diesem Moment begannen die Glocken der «Stadt der Anfänge» zu läuten und alle Spieler wurden durch einen gezwungenen Teleport zur Stadt teleportiert. Auf den Bildschirmen des virtuellen Himmels gab es eine Systemmitteilung, die jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Mit einem Mal erschien eine gigantische gesichtslose Figur in einer blutroten Robe und gab sich als Kayaba Akihiko, der Erschaffer des Spiels und die einzige Person, die Kontrolle über das Spiel besaß, bekannt. Er erklärte das Problem mit dem fehlenden «Log Out»-Button und meinte, dass er diesen absichtlich entfernt hatte, die Spieler somit in dem Spiel gefangen hatte und dass dies ein weiteres Feature von Sword Art Online sei. Während die Spieler noch von seiner Mitteilung beunruhigt waren, fuhr er mit seiner Erklärung fort. Kayaba erklärte, dass das gewaltsame Entfernen des NerveGears in der realen Welt zum sofortigen Tod führen würde, da das Gehirn des Spielers durch einen Transmitter, der in dem Helm enthalten ist, gebraten werden würde. Der Transmitter funktionierte quasi wie eine Mikrowelle und nutzte als Stromquelle die interne Batterie des NerveGears. Es würde nichts bringen, den Strom abzuschalten. Der Entwickler zeigte den Spielern Bilder des SAO-Vorfalls und berichtete, dass, obwohl er die Außenwelt zuvor schon informiert hatte, einige Familienmitglieder und Freunde die Warnung ignoriert hatten und das NerveGear der Betroffenen abgenommen hatte. Folglich starben schon 213 Spieler. Kayaba erklärte ihnen auch, dass er das Überlebens-System des Spiels entfernt hatte. Deshalb würde, wenn ein Spieler in-game sterben würde, sein Charakter für immer verloren sein und das NerveGear würde zur gleichen Zeit das Gehirn des Spielers braten, ihn somit töten. Der einzige Weg, aus SAO zu entkommen, wäre das Spiel durchzuspielen, indem alle 100 Ebenen von «Aincrad» durchquert werden und deren Bosse besiegt würden. Das versetzte die Spieler in großen Schrecken, da selbst die Beta-Tester im Zeitraum der Testphase nur bis zur 10ten Ebene gekommen waren. Nachdem Kayaba seine Mitteilung beendet hatte, hinterließ er im Inventar jedes Spielers eine "Überraschung"; einen Spiegel. In dem Moment, als die Spieler den Spiegel nahmen und hineinschauten, veränderte sich in einem blendenden Licht das Aussehen der Spieler zu ihrem realen Ich. Somit sank die Anzahl der weiblichen Spieler mit einem Mal und es stellte sich heraus, dass viele Männer sich als Frauen ausgegeben hatten (obwohl es auch Frauen gab, die sich als Männer verkleidet hatten). Danach offenbarte Kayaba, dass sein einziges Ziel war, das Spiel zu erschaffen und dann einzuschreiten. Schließlich, als seine "Einführung" beendet war, verschwand er. Kurze Zeit nach Kayaba Akihikos Verschwinden begannen die Spieler in Panik zu geraten, und deshalb handelte Kirito schnell und versuchte Klein dazu zu überreden, mit ihm in das nächste Dorf zu reisen, da er wusste, dass die nötigen Ressourcen nach einiger Zeit verbraucht bzw. ausverkauft seien würden. Klein jedoch meinte, er könnte Kirito nicht begleiten, da er wusste, dass einige seiner Freunde aus der realen Welt irgendwo auf dem Platz sein würden und er sie ungern zurücklassen würde. Kirito begriff, dass er mit seinen momentanen Skills nur einen Spieler würde beschützen können. Dies würde bedeuten, dass er für den Tod von einem von Kleins Freunden oder diesen selbst in seiner Gegenwart verantwortlich gemacht würde, da er derjenige war, der vorgeschlagen hatte, los zu reisen. Klein bemerkte Kiritos Bedenken und erklärte ihm, dass er allein weiter gehen sollte, da er geplant hatte, zu seinen Freunden zurückzukehren und diese mit den Tipps, die Kirito ihm gegeben hatte, zu beschützen. Dann versuchte er, Kirito mit einem Witz über dessen "schnuckeliges Aussehen" aufzumuntern, woraufhin Kirito erwiderte, dass Kleins strubbelige Haare besser zu ihm passen würden. Danach trennten sich ihre Wege. Auf sich allein gestellt und von sonst niemandem abhängig, rannte Kirito durch die Stadt und verließ diese daraufhin. Er schwor sich, dass er in diesem Spiel überleben und sich daraus befreien würde, während er mit Leichtigkeit einen Wolf ausschaltete, der sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Am 2.Dezember 2022, nur einen knappen Monat später, waren bereits 2.000 Spieler gestorben und ihre Namen auf dem Monument des Lebens durchgestrichen. Die erste Ebene wurde noch immer nicht bewältigt. Neue Charaktere * Kirito * Kirigaya Suguha (Cameo) * Kirigaya Midori (Cameo) * Klein * Kayaba Akihiko (als sein Game Master-Avatar und in dem Magazin) * Asuna (Cameo) * Silica (Cameo) * Lisbeth (Cameo) Namentlich erwähnte Monster *Frenzy Boar *Dire Wolf Inventar * Alle Spieler ** Handspiegel - erhalten von Kayaba Bekannte Sword Skills *Reaver - Klein Orte * Wohnsitz der Kirigayas * Akihabara * Aincrad Ebene 1: Stadt der Anfänge - Teleportplatz, zentraler Markt, Gassen; Westfeld, Weg zur Stadt der Horunka Adaptations Hinweise :Adapted from Volume 1, Chapters 2 and 3 *The anime does not mention that the release of the SAO game was still limited to Japan, and not yet allowed global. *In the novel, Kayaba announces to the players that if one of the following happened: being disconnected from a source of electricity for 10 minutes, cut from the system for more than 2 hours, or dying in-game, the NerveGear would fry the player's brain, killing them in the real world. He also told them that his crime was being broadcast all over the world, with the location of each player, thus the authorities would be moving them into hospitals to put them in better care during the 2 hours he had allowed the players to be disconnected from the system. In the anime, he only told the players that upon reaching 0 HP, the player would die. Kayaba does not mention anything about moving the players into hospitals during his "tutorial", although it is shown later on that he did spread the word to put the players into better care. *Kirito, in the novel, had reached the tenth floor during beta testing period rather than the eighth floor as mentioned in the anime. However, originally the number of floors passed was 6, and the number was later retconned to 10 in the novel, so this is more-so a change in continuity, than an error in the anime. *In the anime, the players are just wondering what happened when they were teleported back to the city. In the novel, a few were angry when they were teleported back. *The design of the Monument of Life has been simplified in the anime. Unlike the novel version, the anime version does not include descriptions of each player's death. Zitate *''"In this world, a single blade can take you anywhere you want to go. And even though it's a virtual world, I feel more alive in here than I ever did in the real one."'' - Kirito *''"Make your way through each dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, and you will advance to the next level. Defeat the final boss of the 100th floor, and you will clear the game."'' - Kayaba Akihiko *''"Why would Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, do all this? My goal has already been achieved. I wanted to create this world and intervene in it. That is why I created Sword Art Online."'' - Kayaba Akihiko *''"This is a game, but it's not just something you play."'' - Kayaba Akihiko *''"If I die in this world... I'll die for real."'' - Kirito *''"I'll definitely survive... ...in this world!" - Kirito '' Navigation en:Sword Art Online Episode 01 pl:Sword Art Online odcinek 01 ru:Sword Art Online (Серия 1) pt-br:Episódio 01 - Mundo das Espadas es:Sword Art Online: Episodio 1 Kategorie:Anime Episoden Kategorie:Anime Episoden Aincrad Kategorie:Translate Kategorie:Aincrad